Confessions of Love
by katiexyz
Summary: This story is about the continuous battle that Booth and Bones have within themselves preventing them from having a stable romantic relationship? Can they overcome their own demons? This story takes place pre Hannah. R/R :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I am new to FF. I have some ideas for this story; however, I am not sure exactly where it will be heading. Let me know if there is any interest in the story. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones lol. **

"What do you think you are doing Bones?"

"If you were as observant as you claim to be Booth, you would have realized that I am preparing to repel down this cliff in order to examine the remains".

"Absolutely not Bones! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Booth and Brennan had been at the crime scene for nearly an hour before Brennan had had enough waiting around. She removed a large package of rope from her back and began fastening a harness.

"It makes perfect sense for me to do this Booth. I am much smaller than you are, therefore you can belay me down the cliff".

"Are you out of your mind Bones? The body is nearly a hundred feet below us! The parks and rec representative should be here soon. I'm sure they have the proper equipment and man power to do this."

"Booth, the longer we wait, the more the heat will compromise the remains".

"I said no Bones, for once just listen to me okay?"

"You are so insufferable!"

"You are so impatient!"

"You are so controlling!"

"You are so aggravating!"

"I need to get to my remains Booth!"

"Yeah?, Well I will not allow the woman I love to become remains damnit!"

After realizing what he had just said, Booth was unsure of what to do. He stared at a speechless Brennan unable to read her. If they were any other place than on the edge of a cliff he would have expected her to run. What were these emotions she was displaying? Fear? Anger?...And then Brennan did what he least expected; She leaped into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably.

**A/N: Interesting? Yes? No? Please let me know either way so I can continue or not. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of the alerts and the reviews. I really appreciate it. I have decided to continue this story and see where it goes. The chapters will be much longer from here on out. **

Booth held Brennan in his arms for a few minutes while she cried. _Could this really be happening_, he thought to himself. When he had woken up in the morning this was not at all what he pictured for the day. In all honesty, this was much, much better than what he had imagined. It felt so right having her in his arms. If he had known that a simple confession of love out of fear for her safety was all it would take; he would have confessed his love much sooner.

Booth's thoughts were interrupted when Brennan's tears had slowed and she retreated from his arms. He was captivated by her beauty. Her tear stained face and red eyes went unnoticed by Booth. He stared into the pools of blue that he had come to love so much over the years.

When she finally spoke, it was not what he had expected at all.

"Thank you Booth. I am so thankful to have a friend like you in my life. You are always here to help me see when I am being irrational. I had failed to see the danger in me repelling down to the body and you helped me to see why the logical thing to do is wait for the parks and recreation officials. For this I am grateful".

_Friend?_ he thought to himself. _She thinks I meant that I loved her as a friend_**.** This was both confusing and understandable to Booth. Of course she thought this. After all, he was the one who had confessed his love to her a few months before and quickly added that it was in a friend way.

He decided not to push the issue and just go with the flow for now. "Of course Bones. I care about you and I will always be here for you".

"I guess I have been a bit preoccupied lately. I would much rather be examining the remains than sitting on the edge of a cliff, but I now see how my idea was not a rational one."

"What's been eating at you lately Bones?"

"Nothing has been eating me Booth, what kind of question is that?"

"No Bones. I mean what has had you preoccupied lately? Do you want to talk about anything? You know I am always here to listen."

"Thank you Booth, I will be okay".

"How about we go to the diner tonight once we wrap things up for the day? You know, me and you, you eat your rabbit food and steal my fries. I'll eat a burger and make you jealous by not sharing my pie with you."

"You know I don't like my fruit cooked Booth, and I know that you would never deny me your pie if I was to request a bite."

Booth could not help himself from releasing the biggest smile ever at her comment. "You are right Bones. I would be more than willing to share my pie with you". _And my life he thought to himself._

Brennan smiled right back at him. "Well then I am inclined to accept your offer to join you at the diner Booth. Hopefully we can retrieve the remains soon so that we will have adequate time to complete the initial assessments at a reasonable time".

In all honesty, he didn't care how long it would take; he would wait all night for her if need be.

After another twenty minutes, the parks and rec officials arrived on scene. Another hour or so later, the remains had been retrieved and were on their way to the Jeffersonian.

"Time to hit the road Bones! I need to get the Bones Whisperer back to the lab pronto!"

"I don't know what that means" she said as she followed him to the car.

"Come on Bones, you know, a Dog Whisperer? So I have named you, the Bones Whisperer."

The confused look remained on her face, and Booth just shook his head as he opened her side of the SUV. "One of these days Bones, you are going to understand everything that comes out of my mouth".

"That is highly unlikely Booth, I believe there is more of a chance of you understanding all of what I say".

"Oh Bones, you give me way too much credit. If you believe that I will ever understand all of that mumbo jumbo that spews from your mouth, you are not as smart as I thought you were."

"I am highly intelligent Booth. I am the best in my field. I am also an award winning and best-selling author. If you have forgotten these things, I fear you may have suffered some memory loss".

"Oh Bones, my ever so confident and caring Bones, what am I going to do with you."

"I believe you were going to drop me off at the lab, Booth."

Booth just let out a small laugh and shook his head. The ride back to the lab was quiet but comfortable. Each of the partners lost in their own thoughts. If only they knew what the other was thinking.

_How am I going to tell her that I love her, love her, he thought to himself. Not just as a friend love her. I am so in love with this woman. Just looking at her sitting in the seat next to me gives me butterflies. Did I just admit to having butterflies? Ahh what is wrong with me? I feel like a twelve year old girl!_

_If only he loved me as more than a friend, she thought to herself. I know I told him I don't believe in love, it is not quantifiable after all, but perhaps I was wrong. Just sitting in this car with him next to me gives me a strange feeling in my stomach. I believe Booth would describe this feeling as butterflies in my stomach, although that is absurd. Having butterflies in my stomach would feel much different I would imagine. Ahh I feel like a small child again!_

**A/N: I feel like I may know where this story is headed now. I have some ideas and will be working on them throughout the week. Let me know if this storyline is interesting to you. Thanks a lot **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for all of the feedback on this story. It really does make your day when someone takes the time to review! Since there is a few people interested in this story, the ride will continue. Thanks for the support **

When they made it back to the Jeffersonian, Booth pulled the SUV off to the curb to drop Brennan off. After a moment of awkward silence, Brennan slowly opened the door.

"So I will see you later then?" She asked before exiting the car.

"You can count on it." Replied Booth

Brennan gave Booth a shy smile and if he didn't think he knew better, he would have said there was something different about this particular smile. He wanted to think something was changing between them, but he thought it was exactly that; something he wanted…him…not her…just him.

Walking into the lab, Brennan was so distracted in her thoughts of her and Booth on the cliff; that she failed to notice Angela walking towards her.

"Hey Sweetie!" said the artist as Brennan was walking straight by her.

"Angela, I didn't even see you there. How is your day going?"

As much as Angela was proud that her best friend had evolved so much over the past few years that she now initiated personal conversation on her own, she could tell that Brennan's mind was clearly somewhere else.

"My day has been great Sweetie, but I should be asking you. Is everything alright? You seem to be a bit distracted."

"I'm fine Angela, Booth and I have just been at a crime scene."

"You and Booth are always at crime scenes Bren, and you always come back focused and ready to work. Right now it seems like your mind is elsewhere."

"My mind can't possibly be somewhere that I am not Angela, you know that."

"It's a figure of speech Sweetie, why don't you come back to my office and we'll have a girl chat, alright?"

"I guess I have a little while before the remains will be ready for me, so I will agree to your girl chat."

Brennan and Angela made their way past Hodgins and Wendel and entered Angela's office. As soon as the door was shut, Brennan began to ramble.

"I just wished he loved me Angela, like really loved me. I know I said that I do not believe in love; however, he has shown me evidence that may have altered my previous conjectures. But the thing is, he is the only one whom I believe I wish to share these feeling with, and he does not reciprocate these feelings the same way as I do and…."

"Woah sweetie, back up a second. Are you telling me you love Booth? I mean this is about Booth, correct? Because if it's not, and you have been seeing someone and have not told me, I mean I thought we were best friends Bren".

"Of course this is about Booth, who else would it be about?"

"Well I don't know sweetie, you have spent years denying that you feel anything about your knight in standard FBI issued body armor. I mean, if I didn't think you were perfect for each other, and if you weren't my absolute best friend in the world, I would have tried seducing that long ago."

"Well I have recently been having thoughts about Booth that you could say are not thoughts one would have about their friends. I realized that I wish to pursue a romantic relationship with him, yet he does not feel the same way."

_Is she serious? _Angela thought to herself. _Anyone who is not a complete moron can see that that man is completely in love with Bren. I mean for God sakes, I am pretty sure he kisses the ground she walks on when no one else is looking. _

"Sweetie, why do you think he doesn't feel the same way as you, it is obvious that Booth is crazy about you."

"Today at the crime scene, I attempted to repel down a cliff and…"

"You did what? Are you insane?"

"That is not the point, I did not; however complete this task, because Booth was being over protective as he normally is. We argued, and then he said that there was no way he was letting the woman he loved become remains."

"Um, Bren, are you telling me that Agent Hot Stuff basically confessed his love for you out in the wilderness, and you still question his feeling for you?"

"That's just it Angela, he meant that he loved me as a friend and cared about my wellbeing. He does not love me in the same way I believe I love him."

"Bren, Sweetie, I have to say you are wrong this time. Booth has obviously loved you for years; you were just too closed off to see. You have to tell him Bren, this could be it for the two of you."

"No Angela, even if somehow he does feel the same way; I can't risk things. I can't risk losing the best thing in my life."

"Aww if that wasn't the sweetest thing you had ever said, I would almost be offended by that comment. I swear if you two don't figure things out soon, I am going to have a Booth-Brennan love intervention."

"You can't say anything Angela, I can't believe I am saying this, but, sometimes when I wake up in the morning, I think of all the horrible things that have happened in my life, and I just feel like running away. Each day I am reminded of my past, my parents, Russ, the foster families, being buried alive, murders. It seems that every time things seem to be 'looking up', as you say. Something else happens, and my world metaphorically collapses. I know you are always there for me, and now I have my father and brother back, but the one person who prevents me from running, is Booth. He is always there for me. Until recently, I had not come to accept these feelings I have. I was able to compartmentalize, and just see Booth as a wonderful friend. Now, he is the first thing that I think about when I wake, he fills my dreams, I often catch myself daydreaming about him, which is something I NEVER do, and I fear if I tell him any of this, I will lose him. When I think of losing him, in any sense, I cannot breathe."

Angela sat beside her friend, tears running down her face, and for once, she was at a loss for words. Not only was this declaration coming from her friend so unexpected, but it was better than she had ever imagined. Angela always thought that Booth would have to pull all of this out of her, but instead, she had discovered all of these feelings on her own.

"Angela, why are you crying? Have I done something to upset you?"

"Absolutely not Sweetie. Completely the opposite actually. You are my best friend Bren, and I want you to be so happy. All of these things you have just confessed to me, are so, so wonderful. If only Booth would have been here to hear. One day Bren, one day soon, you and Booth are going to be so happy together."

Just then there was a knock at the door. As Booth approached the two women, he noticed Angela crying, and a look on Brennan's face that he couldn't quite put a name to. She looked sad, but almost happy at the same time.

"Hey guys, um are you two okay, did I interrupt something. Because I can leave, or I can get Hodgins if you need Ange."

Angela wiped the remaining tears from her face and unexpectedly hugged Booth.

"One of these days you will understand studly", she whispered in his ear.

Booth was utterly confused by all of the emotional hugging women today. But then again, he was confused by these women almost every day so maybe he was just over thinking things.

"I thought you were heading back to the Hoover Booth."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I was on my way over there, and then I realized, there really isn't much for me to do yet. We have no ID, cause of death, you know, the stuff I can actually comprehend, so uh, if I go back to the Hoover, Cullen is just going to assign me some other agents paperwork or something. I would much rather hang here, with my Bones Whisperer."

Booth then gave Brennan his best charm smile. Brennan just laughed it off still confused by the Bones Whisperer comment.

"You are unbelievable Booth; however, I will accept that you are actually here because you are lazy and want to get out of desk work, and offer you my office while I am examining the remains."

"Thanks Bones, you really are the best."

Booth watched Brennan walk out onto the platform, and once she was emerged in a conversation with Wendel, he made his way to her office. As he lay down on her couch, he couldn't help but smile. _God I love that woman, _he thought to himself,_ squintyness and all._

**A/N: And another one is done. I know the first chapter was extremely short, but from now on they will all be at least as long as this one was. Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you who have alerted and reviewed this story. Also, thank you Cammygrl for the advice; it would not allow me to PM you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bones or any of the characters from the show. **

Booth had dozed off on the couch in Brennan's office while Brennan immersed herself in the examination of the Bones. Angela then proceeded to hunt down her husband since obviously there was no Bren and Booth magic happening in the immediate future.

"Hey Jack!" she said as she interrupted his analyses of some soil samples.

"Hey Angie, how is my lovely wife doing today?"

"Just fine. It's Bren and Booth that are having a rough day."

"Oh, Ange, I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of their relationship. I know just as well as you that they belong together, but we are going to have to let them come to that conclusion on their own."

"Ugh, I know, but it is just so hard to sit and watch them love each other in secrecy. Well I mean it's not really a secret, but you know what I mean. That hunk of man meat practically confessed his undying love for her on the edge of a cliff today and she STILL doesn't think he loves her."

"Oh Angie, Angie, Angie, you sure better be glad I am secure in our marriage making comments about Booth like that", Hodgins said as he laughed at his wife's remarks. He secretly loved how she never felt the need to sensor herself around him, or anyone for that matter. Even though he knew she had the best of intentions regarding her best friend and the FBI Agent they had all come to accept as family, he knew that it was not a matter that she should be getting in the middle of.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She said out of the blue. "I have got the greatest idea! I need to find Cam", she said as she was already making her way away from Jack. He just shook his head and hoped she knew what she was doing as he started analyzing the soil samples again.

Angela made her way over to Cam's office not noticing that the pathologist was currently on the phone.

"Hey Cam!, I have got a great id…" She practically yelled before noticing the phone to her boss's ear. She waited as patiently as she possibly could for Cam to end her phone call. Once she finally did Angela let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Okay Angela, what has got you so excited today?"

"You know how the board has been nagging you about having a team building exercise? Well I have the perfect idea. Oh and Booth needs to be involved."

"I am not sure I like the sound of this; however, I am incredibly busy, and they have been pressuring me to get something together, so I am going to let you arrange something for us. But Angela, remember, this is a professional get together, so it needs to be appropriate."

"Oh it will be appropriate all right! Thank you Cam! You will not regret it." On that note, Angela made her way back to her office to let the planning begin. If everything worked out the way she hoped, Booth and Brennan would be tearing each other's clothes off by the end of the week.

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to update soon. The next one will be much longer, and I am excited to see what Angela has up her sleeve for our favorite partners! R/R **


End file.
